


but I want you to know that I did save you

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce saves Jason every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I want you to know that I did save you

Sometimes he gets there in time.

Sometimes he is there before the bomb, before the Joker can swing his crowbar even once – sometimes he is so strong, so fast, and the Joker is nothing, a mess of blood and bones on the ground and Jason is pulling him away, out of the building, away from everything.

Those times, Bruce leaves the Joker there to die, and afterward Jason forgives him for it.

Sometimes he finds Jason, halfway across the world. Sometimes he takes him away from Talia, from the people who lied and told Jason that Bruce never loved him enough, that he had been _replaced_. He takes Jason home and the city doesn't burn for them, doesn't do anything at all because Jason is _home_ and nothing else matters.

Sometimes he lets Jason kill the Joker, lets him set Gotham alight with his rage, and when he is finished Bruce is there to put him back together.

Sometimes – the less selfish times – he saves Jason from all of it. Gotham's filthy streets, his upbringing. He finds him somewhere safe, and warm, and Jason makes it past sixteen, seventeen – grows up without ever knowing what blood looks like underneath his fingernails, what bones sound like when they break underneath you.

Sometimes – when Jason is spitting words in his ear, calling him a liar, a hypocrite, a thousand true things that stab him in the heart – sometimes, Bruce promises to save him.

And Jason looks at him, and it's the same look that's seen through him for years, seen past the cape and cowl and everything else besides and says, "I never asked you to at all."


End file.
